


Missing Pieces

by melaniebirds



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, season of secret sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 14:46:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7645126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melaniebirds/pseuds/melaniebirds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a multi-chapter fic filling in the missing scenes/internal dialogue of Mulder and Scully's relationship in Season 7, aka the season of secret sex! Each chapter will be a scene(s) from each episode and will vary in rating. I know this probably has been done a ton of times, but I'm obsessed with season 7 and like needed to write this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Satisfaction and Anxiety

It was officially 2000, the start of a new millennium. There was a feeling of hope and fresh beginnings in the air. Though both Mulder and Scully were both afraid they had already messed up their new start. As they walked down the hallway and exited the building,his good arm over her shoulder, they were internally anxious about what just occurred between them.

_Great going, Mulder. Now you really messed up. The love of your life didn’t seem too impressed after you kissed her and made an ass out of yourself with that dumb line. You’re a joke. She’s never gonna be with a guy like you._

_He kissed me. And he looked at me like I was his world. But then he cracked that dumb joke. Was this just a game to him? Well there’s only two outcomes. 1) He cares about me. Deeply. 2) This is some kind of game to him. “Let’s try to bang my partner on New Year’s Eve.” He probably has some kind of bet with Frohike._

They had reached the parking lot. They had come to the hospital in Scully’s car. Scully’s internal monologue was still running a mile a minute.

_Get a grip. Live a little. It’s New Years Eve. Mulder is my incredibly handsome partner who told me I was his touchstone a week ago. He cares about me._

There was still a tiny part of Scully that was still concerned Mulder was just playing with her, that the joke was on her and the universe was laughing. However, there was such a lonely ache inside of her. Her body and soul were craving intimate affection. And not just from anyone. From someone she had real feelings for.

They had reached her car. Mulder smiled at her as he slid into the passenger seat. A nervous energy coursed through her body. In the car Scully took a deep breath. They both sat there in an awkward silence for a few moments, their hearts dancing in their chests. Scully turned in her seat to face him.

“Mulder?”

“Yeah, Scully,?” He said, his tone uneven, his eyes locked on hers.

“Kiss me again.“

They both slowly moved forward like nervous high schoolers on a first date. Their lips met and they kissed chastely, tenderly for a few moments. He slowly worked his tongue into her mouth and the atmosphere around them instantly changed. Their kisses became hungry, all consuming. All the pent-up desire between them was finally being released. They reluctantly pulled apart for a much needed breath. Scully smiled. Mulder began stroking her cheek.

“Scully, I want you. I’ve wanted you for years,” Mulder said affectionately.

He kissed her forehead, then both of her cheeks, and then began a trail of kisses down her neck. Scully hummed in response.

“Mulder, come home with me,” she said softly.

Mulder pulled back, a look of mild surprise on his face.

“Are you sure Scully?”

She nodded.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

They couldn’t keep their hands off each other on the ride to her place. They sat at stop lights with their fingers intertwined. When she was driving, he lightly grazed her arm and her thigh with his fingers. It took all of her concentration to focus on the road.

When they entered her apartment they hastily took off their coats. They were both so giddy and nervous. She took his hand and led him to her bedroom.

“Hey Dr. Scully, you can take this sling off. My shoulder is feeling better."

He paused for a moment.

"And that’s not the only thing you can strip off me," Mulder said with a sly smile.

Scully looked at him with raised eyebrows.

“You sure know how to seduce a woman, Mulder,” she intoned sarcastically.

He sat awkwardly on her bed while she removed the sling. She kissed his shoulder after.

“See all better now,” she said with a cheeky grin.

She put the sling in a drawer and faced Mulder. They both took a deep breath. This was actually happening.

She walked slowly toward him and sat on his lap. His arms quickly wrapped around her waist. She kissed him fiercely and placed a hand on his chest. He drew her as close to him as possible. She began planting tender, soft kisses on his jawline and down his neck. Mulder groaned softly.

“Lie back” she whispered in his ear huskily.

Mulder happily obliged.

Scully straddled him then began kissing him gently everywhere she could. She wanted to savor every bit of him. Mulder felt his already erect cock harden. Scully pulled at the fabric of his t shirt and he helped her pull it off. She began to slowly leave a trail of kisses down his chest.

“Jesus, Scully.”

She leaned back up and removed her on own shirt. Mulder leaned forward and moved a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

“You’re so beautiful," he said lovingly.

Scully blushed and the color in her cheeks made her even more gorgeous.

He traced her full lips with his fingers and then kissed her deeply. While kissing her he deftly unhooked and removed her bra. He leaned back to observe the sight before him. Mulder then began to fully explore her upper body. He nipped at her breasts, sucked at her collarbone, and kissed the column of her neck. She was his center. His everything. And what he was afraid to tell her verbally he wanted to show her physically.

“Oh god, Mulder,” Scully moaned loudly.

Minutes later and they were both fully undressed, breathing hard as he moved at an even pace in and out of her. She pushed him down on the bed and remained straddled on top of him. Scully in control in the bedroom had to be the hottest thing Mulder had ever seen. She placed her hands on his hard chest and changed their speed, grinding against him fast.

“Mulder! Oh,God Mulder!” she cried out.

She had her share of good sex before, but nothing had felt this good. 

She moaned again.

Throughout the course of the evening, Mulder had quickly found out that Scully was a moaner, and a loud one at that. With every moan that escaped her lips, Mulder felt himself go closer and closer to the edge. 

She was coming. The expression on her face was one of complete and utter bliss. Her eyes were closed, her cheeks were crimson, and her lips were parted. It was the most beautiful thing Mulder had ever seen.

He finally came with a groan. 

When they finished, she tumbled on top of him, tucking her head under his chin and wrapping her arm around him. He kissed the top of her head and began stroking her back. 

“Well that was...” Mulder began.

“Yeah.” Scully finished with a giggle. 

"I didn't know an Irish Catholic would be such a little screamer."

"Mulder!" Scully exclaimed, suprised at his gall.

She playfully flicked his chest with her fingers.

Sleep quickly overcame them as they were exhausted from the events of the past day.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mulder woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs. It took him a moment to figure out where he was. He remembered the events of the previous night and grinned. With squinted eyes, he looked at the clock next to the bed. 

6:00 A.M. Of course Scully was an early riser. He wouldn’t expect anything else from _his_ Scully. 

He stretched and rose from the bed. He slipped on his boxers and padded his way to the kitchen. Scully was placing the food on plates as he walked in. She was dressed in just his t-shirt. He immediately was overwhelmed by how good she looked.

“Hope you like bacon and eggs,” she said as she put the plates on the table.

“It would be un-American if I didn’t,” Mulder quipped.

He walked over and placed a kiss on her cheek before he sat down.

There was an awkward silence as they began to eat. They were both content, still in an orgasmic haze, yet anxious for what the future held. Finally, Mulder spoke.

“Wonder what Ol’ Skinny has planned for us with all those meetings today?”

 _Of course Skinner would have them come in on New Year’s Day_ , he thought.

“I don’t know. I guess we will see,” Scully replied absentmindedly chewing on a piece of bacon.

Their minds were filled with the same worry.

_Did we make a mistake? Will this ruin our friendship?_

They made small talk about work for the rest of the breakfast. Then Mulder got dressed and grabbed his coat, ready to go home and get a shower for work.

They were standing at her doorway apprehensively, both unsure of what to do next. 

“Well I’ll see you in a few hours, Scullbags.” 

They had come up with ridiculous nicknames for each other when they were bored on the road a few cases ago.

“See ya, Muldo.”

They both felt immediately lighter. Maybe everything will be alright.

Mulder leaned in and gave Scully a lingering kiss. 

“See you in work, honey,” Mulder said with a saucy grin. 

And with that he was gone.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Work was long and tedious. Skinner and the higher-ups droned on about last year’s crime numbers and this year’s projections. Mulder couldn’t focus, he was still concerned about what came next for his and Scully’s relationship.

After they finished up, Mulder went down to the basement to retrieve some things from his desk. Scully met him there a few minutes later.

“So my place, tonight?” Scully asked standing before him. 

“Sure,” Mulder replied as coolly as possible, not wanting to seem too eager.

“Come hungry, I’m picking up some veggie hot dogs,” Scully said as she left the room.

“Now that is un-American,” Mulder called after her.

Scully laughed.

Mulder sat and thought for a few moments. This was a new stage in their relationship, a new stage in his life. He was hanging out and having sex with his best friend and the woman he was in love with.

He couldn’t help but grin like an idiot. 

 

 


	2. Old Timers Go On A Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a multi-chapter fic filling in the missing scenes/internal dialogue of Mulder and Scully’s relationship in Season 7, aka the season of secret sex! Each chapter will be a scene(s) from each episode and will vary in rating. I know this probably has been done a ton of times, but I’m obsessed with season 7 and like needed to write this. 
> 
> This chapter takes place during and after the events of Rush. This chapter is rated T.

“Mmm, Mulder,” Scully moaned.

It was early morning. They were both naked in her bed and Mulder currently was fixated on Scully’s breasts. They were interrupted by a sharp ring - Scully’s phone. Scully groaned in annoyance.

“Hello,” she answered, her tone more irritated than she meant it to be.

“Dana, it’s Skinner. Sorry to call at this hour.”

Mulder, hearing who it was, gave her a devilish smile and started to kiss and suck her breasts again. Scully struggled to keep her composure.

“It’s no problem,” Scully replied stifling a moan.

"I got a case in Virginia I would like you and Mulder to go down and look at as soon as possible. There’s a deceased deputy whose death is raising all kinds of questions and it looks like it’s shaping up to be an x-file. It might seem like a small case, but I know the family of the deceased. Hey do you happen to know where Mulder is? I can’t get a hold of him.”

Mulder had his mouth on her right nipple and was sucking gingerly. Scully hummed and quickly cleared her throat.

“Umm no,sir, I have no idea,” she said, her voice strained as she was trying to withhold moans of pleasure.

“Are you okay, Agent Scully?”

Scully’s breathing was heavy as Mulder’s lips were now descending down her stomach.

“I’m fine, sir.”

Skinner was silent for a moment.

“Okay, well I’ll talk to you later, Agent Scully.”

“Goodbye, sir,” Scully said hastily and then swiftly placed the phone back on the receiver.

Mulder finally stopped what he was doing and looked up at her, a mischievous grin on his face. Scully gave him one of her signature looks.

“Mulder, I don’t know whether to kiss you or kill you.”

“What?” he inquired innocently.

Scully rolled her eyes and leaned down and kissed him on his forehead. She rested her own forehead on his.

“There’s a case Skinner wants us to go to right away,” she mumbled discontentedly.

Scully had always generally liked work, no matter what the job. She liked getting lost in the details, forgetting everything else. However, ever since she started sleeping with Mulder, she sometimes dreaded going to work. She just wanted to stay wrapped in his arms all day, not going on a wild goose chase for whatever supernatural figure Mulder cooked up that time.

At the sound of the word “case”, Mulder’s head popped up like a dog that had spotted a bone.

“What happened?” Mulder asked, excitement glistening in his eyes. 

“Deceased Deputy. Mysterious Death. Usual stuff,” Scully replied sleepily.

Mulder practically jumped out of the bed and hastily put his clothes on.He grabbed his coat and leaned over to give Scully a quick kiss on the cheek.

“See ya, there Scully,” he called out as he left her room and then her apartment.

The creeping fear that was always in the back of Scully's mind resurfaced.

_The work is more important than everything...more important than you._

She quickly let go of the thought and instead focused on the day ahead.

Scully groaned and plopped down on the bed.

\--------------------------------------

Mulder met her with a wide grin when she arrived at the hospital. After inspecting the body, they then went to the station to question the suspect, Tony Reed. Scully had to admit she almost had fun grilling the teen with Mulder. They had been sleeping together for about a week now. She originally thought it would make their work life weird, but it somehow improved it. For example, she could use bedroom eyes to get Mulder to shift his focus off the paranormal for awhile.

“Please? Just…for me?” She asked, eyes widened while playing with his tie.

She had him. All she had to do was look at him with those stunning blue eyes of hers and he was sold. Plus he knew if he agreed it would lead to all kinds of fun in the bedroom later.

\--------------------------------------

They drove to the high school with the windows down and the radio softly playing.

“What was with you and the young blonde, Mulder?”

“What?” He asked defensively.

“She’s a teenager, Mulder.“

“She’s 18.”

Scully flashed Mulder one of her signature looks.

Mulder paused for a moment.

“Okay you really wanna know? It’s pretty pathetic,” he said with a self deprecating laugh.

“I’m expecting it to be,” Scully replied with a judging tone.

“It’s just …that it made me feel young again. That’s all. I mean you saw how Reed treated us. We’re old, Scully.”

Scully laughed.

“Mulder, to teenagers anyone over twenty five is old,” she stated pointedly.

She paused for a moment, her eyes searching him.

“Besides you don’t have any grey hair …yet,” she said while she ran her manicured fingers through his locks.

They sat in silence for a few moments.

“Hey Scully, what were you like in high school?”

“Well, Mulder-”

“Wait! No, let me guess."

"Okay, sure."

"President of Chemistry Club. The smart and reserved girl. Kept to a few close friends. You were that one gorgeous girl that all the guys secretly wanted but were too afraid to talk to because you were probably too smart for them. Straight A student that stayed out of trouble. But there was an exception, every once and awhile you would start feeling the pangs of rebellion and would sneak out of the house and tried to get into bars. You did it to get your father’s attention.” 

He didn't really think long about any of what he described. He went through each description as if it were a point on a presentation he had memorized.

Scully raised her eyebrows.

"Wow Mulder, I’m impressed. I mean, most of that is pretty obvious but to even guess about my rebel days,” she remarked incredulously. 

“I am a pretty good profiler, you know,” Mulder bragged.

“Well, you did get one thing wrong, oh great profiler,” Scully retorted.

“What’s that?”

“I wasn’t this beautiful girl that boys privately swooned over. I was quite the awkward looking one actually.”

“Somehow I find that hard to believe, Scully.” 

They smiled at each other.

“Now it’s my turn to guess how you were in high school, Mulder,” Scully exclaimed excitedly. 

“Shoot.”

“You were the one who asked the questions no one had thought to ask. Inquisitive. You talked a lot but didn’t have many friends. The loner. You thought you were misunderstood. You ran for class president with a campaign against the corruptions that plagued the school. You didn’t get any votes... though I would have voted for you.”

“You get me pegged. Except I will let you know I did get a whopping one vote,” he said with a smile.

Scully laughed.

“Well we do know each other well at this point, Mulder.”

“Very well, I’d say,” Mulder stated, his voice an octave deeper, his tone throaty.

\--------------------------------------

It was 7 P.M. The case was closed. It had been closed for about a day. Most of the people in the J.Edgar Hoover building had gone home. Mulder was typing his report in the basement office when he heard the clacking of heels approaching. 

“Hey you,” Scully greeted him.

Feeling bold, she kissed him on the cheek. Feeling even bolder, she wrapped her arms around his neck and started kissing down his jawline. Mulder sighed contentedly.

“Whatcha up to?” Scully asked him lightheartedly, her arms still around his neck.

“Working on this report.”

“Boring,” Scully whispered huskily in his ear.

Mulder felt a chill go down his spine.

She then began kissing down the side of his neck.

“Dana Katherine Scully!” Mulder exclaimed feigning shock.

“What?” Scully replied innocently.

“Kissing in the office. I see those pangs of rebellion are resurfacing,” Mulder teased.

As if to prove a point she sat in his lap. His arms immediately wrapped around her tiny waist and he kissed her deeply. When they broke apart, he leaned his forehead on hers.

“Scully?”

“Yeah, Mulder?”

“Let me take you out tonight.”

Scully leaned back and looked at him quizzically.

“Like on a date?” she inquired incredulously.

“If those teenage brats think were old, let’s act like teenagers again, but we'll do it old-school style. Let me take you to the Doo Wop diner and…”

He paused for a moment thinking.

“And bowling!” he proposed.

Scully raised her eyebrows even higher but was smiling.

“Alright. Mulder. But we need to get moving. It’s getting late,” she pointed out, looking at her watch.

“Let’s leave here now. I’ll pick you up at 8. Get your poodle skirt ready, Scully.”

\--------------------------------------

Scully quickly but carefully got ready in her apartment. She wanted to look good but also to stick to theme just to humor him. She settled on a white cotton sundress she wore one Easter five years ago and a light pink sweater. She found a pair of matching white heels. She looked at herself in the mirror.

 _"It looks 50s enough,"_ she thought.

She was touching up her makeup when she heard her doorbell ring. When she answered the door Mulder was in her door way dressed predictably in a leather jacket, white t-shirt, and jeans. He leaned coolly on the side of the doorway, lips pursed, with one hand behind his back.

“How’s it going babe?" he asked nonchalantly, imitating a greaser.

“I’m surprised your hair isn’t slicked back,” Scully teased.

Mulder grinned widely. He leaned off the doorway and pulled his hand from behind his back revealing a bouquet of roses. Scully looked touched.

“Thank you, Mulder,” she said, beaming.

Mulder took a moment to look her up and down.

“Scully…you look…breathtaking,” Mulder stammered with a look of adoration in his eyes.

Scully blushed and looked down at the floor.

“Thank you, Mulder. You don’t look too bad yourself.”

\--------------------------------------

The Doo Wop Diner wasn’t much food wise. Just your run-of-the-mill burgers and shakes. However, it had the charm that many 50s-themed dining establishments had. A colorful jukebox was playing Buddy Holly. The walls were lined with pictures of Elvis and Marilyn. The diner even had clipped newspaper articles from the time period framed on the wall at every booth.

In a twist of fate, Mulder and Scully were seated at a booth that had a newspaper article about a UFO sighting. Neither were surprised at the coincidence as both were used to such things at this point in their relationship. 

This, of course, prompted Mulder to go on a diatribe about UFO sightings in the 50s. Scully listened attentively. She would never admit it out loud, but she loved to hear Mulder talk about conspiracy theories. She loved seeing the excited glint in his eyes, his animated face, and his overall enthusiasm for the subject. She could get drunk off his passion.

Scully in return discussed the advances of medicine in the 50s, her own face lighting up. Mulder listened with devoting eyes. A lot of men in Scully’s life had been intimated by Scully’s intelligence, but Mulder wasn’t. He revered it. It was one of his favorite things about her. 

After they had finished their meals, Mulder had insisted that they split a milkshake. 

“Let’s make it a true 50s date night,” he suggested.

They reached an impasse as what flavor to get. Scully wanted vanilla while Mulder preferred dark chocolate. They made a compromise and asked the waitress if they could have both flavors of ice cream in one milkshake.

While they split, the dark chocolate/vanilla concoction, they chatted casually about office gossip. According to Mulder,Skinner had a crush on the new mail woman, which they both found humorous. After they were both stuffed, they split the check and were on the way to the bowling alley.

\--------------------------------------

As they entered the bowling alley, Scully suddenly became apprehensive. Unlike the diner, which was more private, this was out in the open. Their first very public outing as a couple…or whatever they were. Anyone could see them together. Sensing her tension, Mulder squeezed her hand reassuringly. 

“It’s okay. If Skinner so happens to be here, we’ll tell him we have just started a case,” he said comfortingly. 

“A case on what?” Scully inquired amused.

“Aliens that have a keen interest in the American pastime of bowling,” Mulder deadpanned.

Scully chuckled.

As it turned out, Scully was a terrible bowler. After her third gutter-ball Mulder suggested kindly that they put the bumpers up, but she was stubborn and determined. However, she did allow Mulder to guide her in how to properly swing the bowling ball, as he did so with his left arm around her waist. With Mulder’s instructions in tow, she knocked down half the pins. She made an uncharacteristic squeal of delight and excitedly embraced Mulder. All thoughts of other people watching them were out of mind. When she eventually bowled a strike, she even went as far as giving him a celebratory kiss.

 --------------------------------------

When they arrived back at Scully's apartment that night Mulder quickly took off his jacket and hung it on Scully's coat hanger. Scully did the same with her sweater.Mulder turned to face Scully and cupped her face. He then hungrily kissed her, devouring her mouth.

They separated after a few moments, panting. His eyes scanned her body. 

"As much as I like you in that dress, I've been wanting to take it off you all night," Mulder whispered hoarsely, his voice tinged with desire.

Scully kissed him in response. Her arms wrapped around his neck and his wrapped around her waist in return. They made out for a few moments, their tongues fighting for dominance.

They stopped to take a breath.

"Mulder," Scully panted, looking up at him with her gorgeous eyes, "make love to me."

Mulder didn't hesitate. With fire in his eyes, he scooped her up. She wrapped her legs around him and kissed him hard. With his hands squeezing her ass, he carried her into her bedroom. 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and you guys can imagine the rest hehe. but don't worry more heavier smut will be in the next chapter! :D
> 
> Follow me on tumblr: http://princessslayy-a.tumblr.com/


	3. The Lucky Ones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place before, during, and after the events of The Goldberg Variation. Mulder and Scully consider the role of luck and fate in their lives.

If Mulder could keep one image to remain in his mind forever it would be this one. Scully was straddling him, crying out in pleasure, while beads of sweat slowly slid down her soft breasts.

It was the most beautiful sight Mulder had ever seen.

With a content sigh, Scully dropped down on top of him. They stayed like that for a little while, limbs entangled, her head tucked under his chin. He was beginning to draw circles on her back when she untangled herself from him and rolled to the side.

“Okay, partner, back to work,” Scully commanded with a slight smile.

“What you’re not even gonna spoon me?” Mulder quipped.

Scully hit him with her pillow in response.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
There had been having an unusual dry spell with the x-files. They hadn’t had a single case in one week.

“There’s got to be something supernatural stopping all the other supernatural things,” Mulder theorized earlier that day.

“Really, Mulder?” Scully replied with an arched eyebrow.

Mulder thought for a moment.

“I got an idea for us, Scully.”

“What’s that?”

“My place tomorrow. We will combine work… and play,” he suggested with a mischievous smile.

Scully took a step closer to him.

“Work and play?” she asked, her voice an octave deeper.

“We’ll search the big ol' wide web to try to find a good case, and then whenever we need a break... we will, um, you know, precede to the bedroom.”

“I see,” Scully said with raised brows and a half smile.

“We’ll go to my place. I have a lot of this week’s papers lying around that might help us.”

“Your place? I thought I would never stay the night there.”

“I cleaned it up…a bit. You can actually see the bed,” Mulder stated proudly.

Scully grinned in response.

“We’ll need the bed to be clear for the 'play' part,“ he acknowledged with a smirk.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They had a day off the next day and they spent it looking for possible cases, searching the web and the week’s news.  And also devoted it to passionate love-making sessions in between hours of searching. Scully giggled when they first started to make love on the water bed because of how strange it was. Mulder kept making inappropriate jokes at Scully’s expense because he claimed his walls were thin.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They had just finished having sex for the fourth time that day when Mulder had started to realize it was getting late. After Scully had playfully hit him with the pillow, a wave of exhaustion hit her. 

“On second thought,” she yawned,“let’s stay in bed.”

She rolled over and snuggled up to him wrapping her arm over his chest and laying her head there. She sighed contently and closed her eyes. Mulder looked down and began to question his luck.

_How could a schmuck like him end up with a woman so lovely, so intelligent, so kind? And to have sex with this woman, who essentially was the love of his live, four times in one day? Maybe there was a God out there…_

His thoughts were interrupted by the shrill ring of his phone. It was Skinner and he finally had a case for them.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mulder looked down at Scully. She was sleeping peacefully. He didn’t want to disrupt her. But they both had to depart for Chicago as soon as possible. He gently touched her shoulder.

“Scully,” he said softly.

She grunted in response.

“I was half asleep. I heard you on the phone with Skinner,” she croaked groggily.

“So you heard about Chicago?” Mulder inquired.

“Yup. You get going. I need to go back to my apartment to wash up and pack a few things. I’ll catch up with you there.”

She arose, put her clothes back on, and got her belongings. Mulder gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead before she left.

As he watched Scully leave, he felt the shadow of loneliness creeping in on him. He thought he was desperately craving for a new case, but now he wasn’t so sure. He didn’t want to test his luck with his alone time with Scully. It was a commodity. Soon she would realize she wanted more out of life and would stop this thing they had. He let go of his tension with a breath and shook his head. 

_ Relax, you’ll see her tomorrow. She’s not going anywhere yet. _

_ \----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

Mulder was no handyman, that was for sure. They were in Chicago, investigating a man called Henry Weems, and Mulder was unsuccessfully trying to fix a faulty sink  in a stranger’s apartment.

Scully stood there and watched amused. For a passing moment, she daydreamed about living in a modest house with Mulder. He would insist he was good with his hands and try to fix their sink. She would make him call a professional after a failed attempt. They would laugh afterwords and he would lift her on to the kitchen counter and kiss her passionately.

_ Don’t go there, Scully. _

A pale, wide-eyed young boy entered the room.

"You're turning it the wrong way," he commented.

Scully tried to stifle a laugh. 

_ This is the idiot I’m in love with. _

Her own thought took her by surprise.

_ Definitely don’t go there, Scully. _

_ \----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

Soon later, she found herself in the child’s room trying to distract him from the case and his own illness.

“He said it’s because everything happens for a reason,” Richie remarked thoughtfully. 

Scully had just inquired about the Kinex structure Weems had made for the sick boy.

Everything happens for a reason.

Scully thought it was a nice sentiment but wasn’t necessarily true. She thought about all of her personal struggles. Her cancer resulted in her being unable to conceive. 

_ Yeah, everything happens for a reason, alright. _

_ \----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

It was the end of the day and Scully’s previous bitter feelings were now replaced with thoughts of hope. It was rare that a case ended as well as this one did. Cutrona and his goons got what was coming to them. Richie would get the blood he needed. All of the puzzle pieces were perfectly in place.

Still feeling high from how the case ended, Scully decided to be bold and top off the night in Mulder’s hotel room. Usually, on cases, they were careful when it came to their relationship. When there were fellow FBI agents were around, late night rendezvous in dark hotel rooms were usually a no-go.

Which is why Mulder greeted Scully with raised eyebrows when she knocked on his hotel room door. But whatever apprehensiveness he had about being caught quickly faded when he saw how beautiful she looked. 

She had changed out of her work clothes into a more casual outfit. She had on tight black slacks that hugged her hips and presumably her ass, a white , silk tank top that revealed a generous amount of cleavage, and an unbuttoned navy cardigan.

“Come here to get lucky, Scully?"  
  
“Something like that.”

Wordlessly she removed her cardigan and wrapped her arms around his neck. She began leaving soft kisses down his jawline. His hands instantly cupped her ass. He lifted her chin up and away from his jaw and kissed her squarely on the mouth. The kiss intensified and Scully twirled her manicured fingers into his hair. They slowly but surely began to move towards the bed, mouths still connected. When they reached it, Mulder sat down on the mattress and Scully quickly sat in his lap, hooking her legs around his hips. Mulder began working his way down to her breasts with his tongue and lips. He kissed down the column of her throat, suckled her collarbones, and licked the line of her cleavage. Scully’s breath hitched. He then stopped what he was doing and looked up at her. Her blue eyes were blazing with desire, her lips were swollen from kissing, and her pale cheeks were flushed.

“God, you’re so beautiful,” he sighed, admiration twinkling in his eyes. 

Slowly he slid down the straps of her tank top, revealing her flowery white lace bra. He then began a barrage of kisses on every bit of cleavage that was showing while gently massaging her breasts. 

“Jesus, Mulder,” she moaned in response.

She hungrily kissed him and pulled at his shirt. He helped her remove it while she helped him discard her own top and bra. Mulder placed a large nipple in his mouth and began to suck, while Scully began to grind against his hips. She groaned when she felt his erection get harder. 

“I wanna fuck you so hard,” Scully whispered hoarsely in his ear. 

When they had first started sleeping together, Mulder had quickly discovered that his sweet, little, Catholic Scully loved dirty talk and her loved her more for it.

Scully quickly unraveled herself from him and took off her slacks and lace panties. Mulder did the same with the bottom half of his garments. He leaned back on the bed so that he was lying down on it. Scully climbed over top of him and began straddling him again. She massaged his hipbones as he slowly entered her. When she felt his large cock inside of her, she sighed loudly. She moved against him slowly at first, and then suddenly changed pace, riding him hard. All the talk from the day about luck and fate got her thinking and she was overwhelmed by her feelings towards him. She wanted to absorb him, to feel every inch of him, to show him how important he was to her. 

“Mulder, oh god, Mulder. I want you. I want you so much,” Scully cried, throwing her head back in pleasure. 

At the sight of Scully before him ,moaning, lean stomach slick with sweat, bouncing breasts, Mulder felt overcome with a wave of emotions. Love. Admiration. Lust. 

“Fuck,” he swore out loud. 

He grabbed her breasts with his rough hands and began massaging them again, focusing his attention on her pink peaks. Mulder felt closer and closer to the edge, his body was electric. 

Scully moaned loudly again and Mulder lost all control. He came and he came hard. So hard that he was moaning, and he never usually moaned much in bed. 

As almost as if in response, Scully came right after…and came again…and again. Scully had never had multiple orgasms at once until that moment. 

Scully plopped down on the pillow, breathing hard. Mulder laid down next to her and they were both silent for a few minutes. Neither of them had ever come that hard before and they were both momentarily rendered speechless. Finally, Mulder broke the silence.

“So…wow,” he said quietly.

Scully laughed and moved her body to the side to face him,placing a hand on his chest. Mulder brought that hand to his lips and tenderly kissed it.He let go and turned to face her.

“Do you think you’re lucky, Scully?” he inquired seriously. 

“That’s what I’ve been thinking about all day, Mulder,” she replied with a sigh.

Mulder began softly caressing her face and placed a stray strand of red hair behind her ear.

“You know Richie told me earlier that everything happens for a reason.”

She paused for a moment

“And at first I internally disagreed with that statement. How could everything happen for a reason? I mean my cancer, my abduction? …What reason would justify those terrible things?” 

“But then I thought about it for awhile and maybe all of that did happen for a reason, maybe…” 

She hesitated for a second. She was truly letting her walls down with Mulder, telling him how she really saw their relationship.

“…maybe those things happened to bring me closer to you,” she said, her voice barely above a whisper.

Mulder’s eyes lit up with intense emotion and devotion. Scully felt a chill up her spine just by looking at him. It was then she knew Mulder reciprocated her deep feelings. And it scared her. Scared her to the bone. She was frightened they would continue this relationship and fall deeper and deeper and then something would happen tearing them apart. But she was going to let that fear go…at least for now. She wanted to feel lucky tonight. 

Mulder was contemplative for a few seconds and then he spoke softly, looking straight into her eyes.

“You know, I always cursed the universe for what happened to my sister. I was bitter. Obsessed with finding the truth. Damning anyone or anything involved with my sister’s abduction to hell. The whole thing has dragged me to hell and back. But, if that never happened, I probably would have never worked on The X Files, and we would have never met. I despise what happened to my sister and not a day goes by that I don’t think about it, but…it lead me to you.”

Scully was speechless, ruminating on the power of his words. With tears in her eyes, she gently stroked his cheek. He took her hand again and placed it over his heart. They laid like that for awhile, fingers and limbs intertwined, both lost in each other’s presence. 

Scully yawned loudly and laughed, knowing she broke the spell. She then turned and faced the other way.

“Spoon me,” she commanded sleepily.

Mulder happily obliged. 

At that moment, with the woman he loved tucked under his arm, he felt like the luckiest man in the world.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the fluff and smut so far cuz it's about to get angsty (with Orison being the next episode).  
> Follow me on tumblr: http://princessslayy-a.tumblr.com/ :)


	4. Reopened Wounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place after the events of Orison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is pretty short because writing angst isn't the funnest. lol

Scully was still in her pajamas when she arrived with Mulder at his place. She did not have the energy or drive to change after she killed Pfaster and the cops arrived.

She was quiet on the ride there. Mulder let her be. He knew she needed time to think after all that had just happened. They were long past the point where they needed to fill the air with meaningless words. They could just find comfort in each other’s presence.

When Scully opened the door to Mulder's room she stifled a small laugh.

“So this is why we usually go to my place,” she observed.

It had looked like it stormed paperwork in Mulder's bedroom. There were files and papers covering the carpet. Scully could barely see Mulder’s bedding.

Mulder quickly pushed the papers  on his bed onto the floor. He drew the comforter down and Scully climbed in. Mulder got under with her and covered them up. He spooned her and gently wrapped his arm around her waist. They laid there in silence like that for about a half hour. Finally Scully turned to him and spoke.

“Aren’t I just like Orison?” she asked her voice thick with emotion.

“What are you talking about, Scully?” Mulder replied softly.

“I did exactly what he set out to do. Killed Pfaster. For all of his sins.”

Mulder searched her face for a moment trying to get a read on her exact emotions. He then spoke carefully and slowly, wanting to say the right thing.

“You’re wrong, Scully. Orison wanted to play God. You wanted an end to all the violence and evil. To protect all the other women out there.”

Scully considered his words for a second.

“How can you be so sure ,Mulder?” she asked with tears in her eyes. “I killed a man in cold blood. I always said Pfaster was pure evil, but maybe there's evil in me as well.”

Mulder cupped her face and intently looked her in the eyes.

“Scully, there’s not an ounce of evil in you.”

She gave him a small,soft smile in return. He carefully placed a kiss on her forehead. She snuggled into him and he snaked an arm around her waist. After a few minutes she fell asleep in his arms. He brushed a stray strand of hair out of her face then quietly got up to order her favorite lunch for when she awoke.

\---------------------------------------------------------------

They ate lunch on Mulder's couch. Mulder with his feet casually on the coffee table and Scully with her legs tucked under her. They didn't speak much while eating. As if to add salt to her wounds, her mind kept replaying Mulder's earlier comments to her about her faith. 

_"Nut-bags" are what he called people who think God is speaking to them. Wouldn't the same term apply to me then?_

Mulder instantly picked up on the fact something else was bothering her.

"Scully what's wrong?" he inquired, concern in his eyes.

She hesitated a moment.

"It's just...what you said earlier. The whole conversation at the hospital....You basically implied I was a "nut-bag", Scully explained, her tone a bit bitter.

Mulder sighed heavily. He loved her but sometimes she made no damn sense to him. She was such a skeptic to the paranormal but was so open to religious beliefs. She frustrated him. Challenged him. But maybe that’s what drew him to her.

“Look I’m sorry about what I said,” he said, more insincere than he meant.

She frowned at him brows raised. He cursed himself inwardly. His pride was his worst enemy. But there was no way he would let it make him lose Scully. He took her hand and held it to his heart.

“Dana,” he said his tone serious.

She looked straight at him. He very rarely used her first name. She knew that he meant business.

“I’m sorry. I acted like an ass. I should have never have said those things.”

“You’re right. You shouldn’t have,” Scully replied tone void of emotion.

“I know. I’m a complete and total asshat.”

“Not a _total_ asshat,” Scully replied with a hint of a smile.

She moved closer to him and lightly kissed him on the cheek.

In response he brought her hand to his mouth and brushed her knuckles with his lips. Mulder felt a wave of relief overcome him. The entire day he was scared out of his wits, concerned for Scully's safety. It was part of the reason why he said those stupid things. He tries to use humor as a coping mechanism during times like these and he often fails. Now all of his fear was gone. She was right beside him and he was never going to let anything happen to her.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me on tumblr! :http://princessslayy-a.tumblr.com/


	5. Revelations and Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie Scully discovers a secret. Scully considers her feelings and her relationship with Mulder. This chapter takes place before and after the events of The Amazing Maleeni.

There was a mark.

A small red bruise on Scully’s ivory neck.

A hickey.

Scully noticed it as she was touching up her makeup one mid-afternoon. She was getting ready for brunch with her mother. She was reapplying her blush when she spotted it and her eyes immediately widened.

_Oh no._

Last night was the first time her and Mulder had sex after the Pfaster incident. For a few days after Pfaster had broken into her home, Scully didn’t really want too be touched so intimately. Mulder was completely understanding. However, about a week later, her heart had began the process of healing and her body ached for Mulder. When they finally did make love again, it was intense, passionate, as if they were making up for lost time.

She quickly tried to cover up the offending bruise with concealer. She was running late and she knew soon her mother would be wondering where she was. The concealer hid most of the color of the spot, but you could still see something was there. Scully sighed deeply.

_Oh well. It will have to do._

_\-------------------------------------------------------------_

Maggie and her daughter were sitting at their kitchen table discussing Scully’s job when Maggie’s facial expression suddenly changed.

“Dana, what’s that on your neck there?” she asked, concern marking her face.

“Oh, it’s nothing. I just burned myself on my straightening iron,” Scully replied off guard.

There was a pause.

“You’re sleeping with Mulder aren’t you?”

Scully almost choked on her tea.

“Excuse me?!” she exclaimed, brows raised, cheeks crimson.

“Dana, I know you too well. You are my daughter.”

Scully began rubbing her temples, already feeling a migraine coming on.

“All the evidence was there, to put it in your terms. First off your mood has improved. You’re happier. You smile more. Secondly, any time I call you in the evening you never answer your apartment phone meaning you’ve been somewhere else. And finally that’s no burn my dear, I know a hickey when I see one. I did raise two teenage girls remember?”

Scully groaned and hid her face in her hands.

“Was it that obvious?” she wondered aloud, her voice muffled.

“Oh, honey it’s nothing to be ashamed about. In fact I’m incredibly happy for you...though I would prefer it if you two were married.”

“You are?” Scully asked, looking up at her.

“I mean the man is completely in love with you.”

Scully’s eyes widened in shock. Her whole body felt electric with this revelation. Her throat felt constricted.

“What?” she squeaked.

“Oh, honey, you don’t know?”

Scully scoffed.

“No, apparently not."

“I’ve known for years.”

If Scully’s eyebrows could raise any higher, they would be to her scalp by now.

“I figured it out when you had the cancer. The way he would look at you then. It was all over his face. It was like you were his whole word…like nothing else mattered.” 

Scully fell silent for a moment, letting her mother’s words ruminate in her head.

“I mean he’s never said that he loved me,” she replied softly.

_Okay he did once technically, but that didn’t count since he was drugged!_

"And besides we don’t have any labels. It’s just a thing… that’s happening.”

“Mm hmm I see,” Maggie replied getting up from her chair. “Well I know love when I see it and that man loves you.”

Maggie started to wash her empty mug and began talking to Scully about what was new with her brothers. Scully tried to focus on her mother’s words, but her mind was reeling.

_Mulder in love? With me?_

It didn’t make sense to her. She obviously knew he somehow found her attractive. I mean he gave her a hickey for crying out loud. And he did intensely care for her.

_But that’s just deep friendship right, not love? Besides Mulder is so focused on his sister, is there room in his heart to love anyone else?_

_\---------------------------------------------------_

On the ride home from her mother’s Scully’s mind was still on the topic.

_What if he does love me? Could we have a future together?_

She knew in her deepest of hearts she was terrified of the answer. For one simple reason- she loved him. The realization hit her like a ton of bricks.

_I. Love. Him._

She couldn’t help but smile like a lovestruck teenager. Until her rational side kicked in.

_You’re a fool. The reason you are scared of his feelings is because you know it will all end in heartbreak. His work will consume him. He will get bored of you._

She sighed deeply and physically shaked her head, as if doing that would jolt the thoughts out of her brain. Just after her phone started ringing.

“Scully,” she answered.

“Scully it’s me,” replied a familiar voice.

Speak of the devil.

\---------------------------------------------------------

Scully was beaming in pride. Mulder had just solved a confusing and convoluted case that had even went past her mind.

“You know what, Mulder. In celebration of your brilliant detective skills, I’m going to cook you dinner tonight,” she said with a smirk as they drove back, away from the prison that withheld Maleeni.

“You are?” he asked, not hiding the surprise in his voice.

They both knew Scully did not really cook.

“Yes, meet me at my place at 7,” she replied with a grin.

She was determined to make a nice meal for him.

“Okay, then. Thanks.”

He leaned over to give her a quick peck on the cheek.

“Eyes on the road, agent,” she commanded jokingly.

\----------------------------------------------

Later that evening they were sitting at her dining room table, the glow of the candlelight illuminating their faces as they took their first bites of Scully’s culinary creation. Mulder winced as he chewed.

“Mmm,” he forced out.

Scully immediately starting coughing when she swallowed what was on her fork. She quickly took a drink of water.

“Oh, Jesus. That’s terrible,” she laughed in between coughs.

Scully had made a creamy tomato pasta dish and somehow added way too much garlic.

“Please tell me you would have spoken up if I hadn’t said anything.”

"You mean this isn’t take out from the Olive Garden?” he deadpanned.

Scully playfully smacked him in the forearm. He grinned and spoke again.

“I would have pretended to love every forkful if it made you happy,” he said seriously.

Scully shook her head and smiled. She loved him. There was no point in trying to bury her feelings anymore. And for once in her life she didn’t want to over analyze things. She wanted to put her heart out there and throw caution to the wind.

“So do you want to order a pizza?” She asked.

“Only if it’s our specialty.”

Their “specialty” was a large pizza, half plain (for Scully) and half pepperoni and sausage (for Mulder).

“I wouldn’t even ask if it wasn’t”.

\-------------------------------------------

They sat casually on the couch and ate their respective halves and sipped on beers Scully had in her fridge.

"Never would have pegged you as a beer drinker,” Mulder commented when she brought out the bottles.

“I’m full of surprises,” she replied with a smirk.

After they had finished what they could of the pizza, Scully suggested they pop in a movie. She wanted an excuse to snuggle up to Mulder. They agreed on Casablanca. After Scully placed the film in the VHS player, she settled into Mulder, draping an arm across him and settling her head on his chest. Throughout the film, Mulder absentmindedly played with her hair and tried, but failed miserably at impersonating Humphrey Bogart. With every failed impersonation, Scully erupted into giggles.

Halfway through the movie, Scully became antsy for more of Mulder’s touch. Feeling bold from the alcohol and the newfound acceptance of her feelings, she lightly began massaging his groin. Mulder raised his eyebrows and cleared his throat in response. Scully responded with a devilish smirk. She positioned herself so that she was straddling him and slowly began to grind against his hips. In response, he made a noise in between a moan and deep sigh. She kissed him hungrily, devouring him with her mouth.

“Fuck, Scully.”

He began to suckle her porcelain neck.

“Mmm, Mulder. You’re gonna give me another hickey,” she said with half a laugh.

He suckled harder.

“Bedroom. Now,” she whispered in his ear.

He stood up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. They explored each other’s mouths as they stumbled into her room. Once they got there, he gently placed her on the bed and they quickly removed their clothing. Scully made herself comfortable on the bed. Mulder furrowed his brows in response, Scully loved being on top.

“What’s the hold up?” she asked with a grin.

Mulder responded by climbing over top of her. He nuzzled his face against hers and she smiled sweetly. She was directly under him. This was probably the most intimately they had made love. It was amazing.

“Now to show you a few magic tricks of my own,” Mulder joked.

Scully laughed, a hearty, tipsy giggle. She rolled her eyes at the cheesiness of the line.

Mulder kissed her leisurely. He tasted like pizza,beer, and sweat and Scully wanted to savor it. Finally Mulder removed his lips from hers and slowly kissed her chin and her neck. He took his time and kissed down the column of her throat. He then made his way down towards her breasts, sucking each rosy bud tenderly. He slid his tongue down her stomach, purposely skipped over her curls and instead kissed her hips and the sides of her thighs. His slow descent down her body made Scully mad with desire. Her center was soaked with want for him.

“Mulder, please,” Scully pleaded, breathing heavy.

He moved back up so that he was fully on top of her, facing her directly. He gently smoothed her hair back and cupped her face. Scully looked into his eyes and her breath hitched. The way he was looking at her made her pulse skyrocket and put more weight into her mom’s “Mulder is crazy in love with you” theory. But then she remembered something...

He kissed her deeply, still holding on to her face and she lost her train of thought. He then entered her slowly and Scully moaned in response. His thrusts were deliberate, slow. All the while, he placed kisses on her lips, cheeks, and neck.

“Oh, Mulder,” Scully moaned.

He kept going at even pace for awhile until Scully was so close to coming that she was shaking.

“Jesus, Mulder,” she whimpered.

He took her hands and tenderly enclosed them in his. He thrusted in her a bit harder than before and he felt his orgasm building. Before he knew it, they were both coming, his head buried in her neck and her eyes glazed over in ecstasy. For a few seconds they laid on top of each other, hands intertwined. Then, Mulder rolled off of her, and with one arm drew her close to him, so that her back was against his chest.

“You’re so beautiful, Scully," he murmured in her shoulder. "Beautiful inside and out. I should tell Mrs. Scully how beautiful her daughter is."

At the mention of her mother Scully winced. She remembered where her previous train of thought was going. Maggie had mentioned she wished the two of them were married. Earlier that day when Maleeni assumed they were married, Mulder's reaction was not enthused. Was the thought of being married to her that horrible? But then but what about the way he looked at her just then? It was all so confusing. Their relationship didn't make any sense to her. With an exasperated sigh, she ignored Mulder's comments and closed her eyes to try to get some sleep.


	6. Pain, Frustration, and Peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place during and after Sein Und Zeit and Closure. An emotional Mulder reveals to Scully some of his childhood memories. Scully feels a whirlwind of emotions for Mulder while he is grieving the loss of his mother and again mourning the disappearance of his sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally a new chapter! So sorry for taking so long to update! School has been crazy and I've been really stressed/down lately. But no worries because I am determined to finish this fic! Also, since I've been on this chapter forever, I'm not sure how I feel about the end result. I feel like this is more character exploration than anything idk how I feel about it lol. Anyways, I've been feeling the inspiration to write again so hopefully the next chapter will be soon! :D
> 
> follow me on tumblr: http://princessslayy-a.tumblr.com/

She held him. She would hold him until the end of time if it would take his pain away. They were in his apartment. He was sobbing in her arms. She had just told him a terrible truth she never wanted to say aloud. His mother had killed herself.

She kissed his temple and stroked his hair as he cried. He took care of her after Pfaster. It was her turn to take care of him. A few moments later and he was silent. It was a silence that made itself known. A deafening silence. Scully leaned back and tried to look him in the eyes. His head was down.

“Let’s lie down,” she whispered.

She helped him off the ground. Taking his hand, she led him to the bedroom. Mulder was still silent as she pulled down the sheets and tucked him in. She remained in her blouse and slacks as she got under the covers with him. Once she was in, she drew an arm around his waist and held him tight. They lay there like that for a few moments until Mulder turned so that he was facing her. In response, Scully gave him a soft smile and caressed his face.

“Waffles,” he said suddenly.

He said it like there was meaning to it, a certain significance. Scully raised her eyebrows in response.

“Every morning she would make waffles for Samantha and I. She would never miss a morning. Every day it was waffles. We had gotten so used to them we didn’t even know if we preferred anything else.”

There was a pause. Scully looked at him, trying to discern his face. She couldn’t tell if he was recalling a positive memory, a negative one or was just spewing whatever came to his head.

“She was so set in her ways,” Mulder said. “Every day the same thing. Rinse and repeat.”

He stifled a dry laugh.

Scully didn’t want to respond with the wrong words. She felt like Mulder was so hard to reach during these times. It was almost as if there was an invisible mass between them.

“So…were her waffles any good at least?” Scully asked with a smirk.

Mulder managed a chuckle.

“They tasted like plastic,” he replied with a small smile.

“Oh no!” Scully exclaimed, a bit overreacting.

She wanted nothing but to keep his smile.

“But like I said,” Mulder continued, “we were just so used to the taste.”

Scully placed a lingering kiss on his forehead. Mulder was silent again for awhile. His eyelids began to droop. A few moments passed with Mulder’s eyes closed. Just when Scully thought he had fallen asleep, he started to speak again.

“Sometimes it felt like she was never even there at all,” he said softly.

Scully shifted her body even closer to his.

“She was there physically but sometimes not emotionally.”

She looked at him, brows furrowed. She took his hand in hers and held it to her heart.

“I’m so sorry, Mulder, from the bottom of my heart,” she said, her voice filled with empathy.

Tears slowly and silently fell down his cheeks. She squeezed his hand. After a few moments, he spoke again.

“But her distance, it made Samantha and I even closer.”

For a few hours, he told her story after story about growing up in his childhood home. Scully learned Mulder would show Samantha the constellations late at night. She learned how they would turn off all the lights and tell each other scary stories and try to freak each other out. She knew almost everything about Mulder, except for his home life. She soaked up this information. Learning something new about him was like opening a present. She just wished the circumstances were better.

At around 2 am, while Mulder was in the middle of a story about how Samantha and him tried to hide the fact they accidentally broke a prized vase of their mother’s, Mulder’s eyes abruptly shut. Sleep had finally overcame him. It was then Scully realized she was still in her work clothes. She was too exhausted to care. She snuggled into him and fell asleep.

\----------------------------------------------------

In the morning Mulder was quiet,contemplative. They were sitting in his kitchen at the table, slowly sipping coffee out of white mugs.

“Ya know, Scully, you told me to stop looking for my sister, but I don’t think I can. I’m just so close to something…I can feel it.”

Scully sighed deeply.

“Mulder-”

She was interrupted by a sharp knock.

She got up to answer Mulder’s door and was a bit surprised to see Skinner on the other side of it. Her hair was rumpled. There were wrinkles in her shirt. She looked like “the morning after” personified, even though she and Mulder didn’t even have sex that night. She could see judgement quickly pass on Skinner’s face, but she didn’t care.

_Let him think whatever he wants to think. Mulder needs me._

Skinner then explained that the LaPierre case was heating up. He had booked two plane tickets for Mulder and him. 

“Well you better book three then,” Scully replied assertively.

There was no way Mulder was going without her. She needed to make sure he was okay. She knew he was not in the best head space.

\----------------------------------------------------

“I would like to be taken off this case and I would like to take some time off.”

Mulder's walls were up again. Scully cursed internally. Just when she thought she had gotten through to him the night before. It was incredibly frustrating. She wanted so badly to be let in, but she didn’t know how to break through. She felt utterly helpless.

\----------------------------------------------------

“Well I’m going back to Washington. There’s nothing more to be done here.”

Harold Piller had just entered the investigation. Scully didn’t believe him or whatever psychic premonitions he supposedly had. Mulder was already vulnerable and in her opinion, Piller could make it worse. Mulder could understand her reasons for leaving him. She was fed up. She was tired of all the dead ends. She was tired of his unwavering determination to find the truth. He couldn’t blame her. He would be tired of himself too if he were in her shoes. However, it didn’t mean it hurt any less. He needed her here. She was the only thing that made sense in his insane whirlwind of a life.

\----------------------------------------------------

On the plane ride home, Scully’s mind was going a mile per minute. She kept shifting emotions, jumping from one feeling to the next. She felt hopeless about it all one moment. The next, anger at Mulder’s stubbornness. She felt pity and a deep sadness for him as well. She couldn’t imagine losing a sister and mother like he did. After awhile of her feelings battling it out inside of her, one became the most prevalent. Determination. She would find out what happened to his sister because he deserves closure. He deserves peace. He was the most important person in her life. He was an amazing best friend and now her lover. She had to do this for him.

\----------------------------------------------------

“Are you sure you alright, Mulder?”

Scully had just questioned the nurse that took care of Samantha years ago in the hospital. Mulder had just returned from a location unknown to Scully. After he talked to Piller, Mulder walked up to her with a slight grin. He kissed her squarely on the forehead. Scully’s eyes widened in surprise. This was a way different Mulder than the Mulder who yelled at her earlier for insinuating Cigarette Man was telling the truth about Samantha’s death. The one whose obstinate actions made her angry and pitiful all at once.

“I’m at peace,” he replied calmly.

Scully couldn’t help but grin widely. This was all she ever wanted for him. She took his hand and they walked silently back to the car.

On the way to the motel, he didn’t talk about what had just happened. Scully didn’t pry either. She was going to let him tell her whenever he was ready to. Instead they talked about Harold Piller and his delusional thinking about his son. Whatever had just occurred, Scully was glad Mulder could see things clearly now. She realized before she was scared for him. He acting more irrationally than usual. He was quick to anger and his emotions were explosive. She was so frightened for his mental state. She could see him spiraling into some kind of depression. She quietly thanked God for whatever peace He gave Mulder that night.

Once there were at the motel, Mulder paused for a moment.

“Do you wanna come in or are you too tired?”

They hadn’t shared rooms ever since the night Mulder told her his childhood stories. Scully knew when to give him his space.

“Sure,” she replied with a little smirk.

She was too tired for sex and couldn’t imagine Mulder was even in the mood for it now, but damn did she need the comfort of falling asleep in his arms.

\----------------------------------------------------

They lay there in his motel bed both facing at each other. They both soon started itching as the cover felt cheap and scratchy. Mulder laughed at the situation. A full, loud laugh. Scully’s heart leapt at the sound. She had missed the sound of it.

He began lightly stroking her face.

“So are you gonna ask me what happened or what?”

“I was waiting for you to tell me,” she replied softly.

Mulder then launched into the tale and recounted his feelings over it and how he felt a wave of peace overcome him.

Scully smiled by the end of the story. The skeptic in her was telling her to doubt if it really happened, but she ignored that voice. She wanted to believe. For Mulder’s sake and her own. She had realized that for the past few days she had spent all of her time and energy trying to give Mulder closure. The end goal was to make him happy. His happiness was her happiness. The entire investigation was filled with truths and lies but from it she knew one irrevocable truth-she was deeply in love with the man beside her.

She gave him a lingering kiss, savoring the taste of him. He wrapped his arm around her.

"Hey, Scully, have I ever told you about the time I convinced Samantha she was adopted?"

 

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr: http://princessslayy-a.tumblr.com/ :)


End file.
